Conventionally, a configuration has been known in which, in order to supply oil for lubrication, working, control, and the like of various mechanisms during operation of an engine of a vehicle, a mechanical pump is installed into an automatic transmission (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Moreover, a vehicle has been known in which an idling stop system for, when the vehicle is temporarily stopped, temporarily stopping an engine is mounted.
In a vehicle in which such an idling stop system is mounted, a mechanical pump is stopped in connection with temporary stop (idle stop) of an engine, and therefore an oil pressure cannot be supplied to a clutch mechanism and the like in an automatic transmission.
Therefore, a configuration has been known in which, in a vehicle in which an idling stop system is mounted, an electrical pump for supplying an oil pressure to a clutch mechanism and the like in an automatic transmission is disposed outside the automatic transmission.